Lionheart
by xCamelotGemx
Summary: What if Merlin had reached Arthur before Mordred dealt the fatal blow? What if he was forced to reveal his magic to Arthur? Just how far is the young warlock willing to go to save his friend- the Once and Future King- and can Arthur forgive him? Alternate ending to 5x13
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hey! This is my FIRST EVER fanfic, so please feel free to leave a review and let me know how I'm doing! Any review will be much appreciated!**

**Sorry if I'm a bit slow with the updates, but I'll try and keep on track as much as possible in-between doing all the boring school stuff life decides to chuck my way!... ;)**

**This is an alternate ending to Merlin 5x13- I've originally planned to make this fanfic 14 chapters long, so once again, apologies if the updates are slow- I have a lot to write! :D**

**Also, as this is my first fanfic, I may dedicate a future chapter to the first lucky person who reviews this, so like I said- please don't be afraid to review! :D**

**I'll try and post the next chapter up ASAP, but for now- Enjoy! :D x**

**Disclaimer:**** Unfortunately, I don't own Merlin... *Curls up in a corner and sobs* :'( **

* * *

Chapter 1

As Merlin stumbled towards the cries, he couldn't help himself from very nearly almost drowning in the sea of red that warped the land. But he mustn't stop. Not now. Not before he has fulfilled his destiny.

After his encounter with his father in the Crystal cave, Merlin needed to prove his worth- he wasn't just a clumsy and foolish manservant to the most royalists of prat's- in fact he was very far from it. He was someone far more important than that, and he was willing to do anything to protect the Once and Future King he and Camelot have grown to worship and love. Arthur was his best friend and Merlin believed it was his purpose, his destiny, to protect him- even if it meant giving up own life in return.

Merlin had done everything in his power to protect Arthur during the battle at Camlann. He could feel the magic bubbling ecstatically through his body as he sent powerful bolts of lightning towards Morgana's men- killing them instantly. But his priority was not to kill those who sided with evil. He priority was Arthur- and when he saw him retreat with a handful of knights from Camelot, he followed him without hesitation- his elder 'Emrys' form slowly fading away with every step he took.

As he neared the cries, Merlin could feel his stomach knot, as if someone was gradually twisting and crushing him inside. The overwhelming sense of defeat weighed heavily upon his shoulders as he tried not to break his stance- after all, the future of Camelot and its king depended on this moment- depended on him.  
Merlin continued to make his way through sea of red that flooded the landscape until he came to a clearing. What stood before him instantly stopped Merlin in his tracks, and he froze- almost as if paralysed. After taking a moment to process the situation he was currently witnessing, he eventually proceeded.

"STOP!"

Merlin felt nauseous as glaring eyes met his own with rage and disbelief. Before him, he witnessed Arthur, who was doubled over and leaning on his sword for support, shadowed by a vengeful Mordred, who towered over the king, his own sword hovering above his friend in mid-air. Mordred's glance was now fixed not on Arthur, but on the young warlock that now stood before them.

"Mordred, please stop this! It doesn't have to end this way!"

It was the only thing Merlin could do. He knew the only way to stop the druid was through using his own magic against him, but he couldn't risk revealing himself in front of Arthur. It would crush him to know that his servant- his friend- had betrayed him after all the years they had spent in each other's company, and Merlin knew Arthur better than he knew himself. If only Arthur could understand. However, knowing deep down that pleading with Mordred wouldn't work, Merlin started to question himself. If it came to it, Merlin would have no choice. He needed to protect Arthur even if it meant risking his own life and loosing every inch of respect from the man he has spent nearly every minute of his life with since he came to Camelot. He was willing to do _anything _for him.

Just before Merlin could speak again, Mordred snapped his head up and retorted- his stare was full of hatred and antagonism as it met with the warlocks own glistening sea blue yet resolute eyes. The druids face twisted in rage and a small smirk started to grow before he eventually responded to the warlock's plea.

"Who are _you,_ to think you can control _me_?"

His words were spat like venom. Merlin's magic started to burn up furiously inside of him as if it felt the need to retaliate- he wanted to show just what a powerful sorcerer he was, but he couldn't bring it upon himself to formulate an answer. He unruffled his magic slowly- he needed to buy some time. Instead of retaliating against Mordred's threat, Merlin just stepped forward in anticipation but was stopped instantly when his eyes met with Arthur's. They were bloodshot- filled with sorrow and pain. It was evident by his expression what he was thinking as he squeezed his eyes shut before finding the strength to retaliate.

"_Mer_lin... You crazy buffoon! Get out of...here... while you... while you still can!"

His voice sounded horse, and he looked visibly frightened- a trait Arthur would find bemusing and improper in any knight. It was a stratagem that no matter how scared or frightened a knight was, they wouldn't dare display their weakness to their enemy- and it was a regulation Arthur had always stood by. But not now. Merlin had never seen him look so scared in all his life, and he wasn't exactly certain whether it was because there was a blade- forged in a dragon's breath- kissing his skin below his chin, or whether it was because his 'useless' servant, (as Arthur likes to put it) had just entered the scene unexpectedly. Merlin's guess was that it was probably both.

Nevertheless, Merlin smiled slightly at this playful yet commanding order. He could tell that deep down, Arthur was concerned for him- Merlin knew that there had always been a small part of Arthur -beneath his pratliness- that actually cared for Merlin's safety, although they both knew that Arthur would _never _admit even the slightest affection towards his servant. But the fate of Camelot and its king was still at stake, and Merlin could feel the weight of it slowly crushing him to the ground. He smiled weakly at his friend.

"Sorry Arthur, but you know I can't do that."

Arthur gave him a suppressed look as Mordred chuckled weakly at his side. Mordred's sword was still resting on Arthur's throbbing neck, and Merlin feared that the slightest movement from Mordred would seriously injure, if not kill Arthur instantly. Merlin had to be careful- he knew too well how easily the druid could be provoked. This was his last chance to stop him and he was willing to take a risk. If only, just once, Arthur would trust him.

"I made you a promise Arthur. That I would stand by you or die at your side."

He could see Arthur breathe heavily at the gesture as he fought the urge not to move too much under the influence of the cold metal blade that was kissing his skin. Mordred was growing impatient as Arthur weakly responded.

"_Mer_lin..."

Merlin inwardly smiled at the way the king had stated his name- he had become used to the informal tone as his friend used it constantly. Arthur usually utilized it when he required Merlin's assistance immediately or when Merlin had done something stupid that had got him into trouble. However it didn't sound like the usual playful banter he was used to hearing- there was pain and desperation etched into his voice, and it saddened the young warlock greatly. He breathed out heavily before responding.

"No, Arthur- Stop. Just for once in your god damn life will you trust me?"

The warlock knew tried to sound calm but determined, but something inside of him repented as he found himself pleading with his friend. Of all the times in his life where Arthur needed to trust him now was, without hesitation, the most important of them all.

"_Mer_..."

"Please. Arthur."

There was a short silence before Merlin added, "You know I never do as I'm told..." At this, Arthur managed a smile. The pair didn't need to say anymore- they were but two sides of the same coin and had an unbreakable bond. Magic may be the fabric of the world, but nothing was more powerful than the friendship they shared.

"ENOUGH!"

Merlin suddenly jumped when a thunderous scream filled the air. He turned and rested his glare back upon Mordred, who now looked significantly agitated by his own outburst. Merlin tensed and could feel his magic furiously bubble inside of him. He was starting to get anxious as Mordred turned towards him, his sword still at a reasonably dangerous distance away from Arthur.

"You really are foolish aren't you Emrys. I think you underestimate me."

Merlin tensed even more, clenching his fists together into a ball. "Oh, I don't underestimate you Mordred. I know what you're capable of doing." At this, Mordred advanced further towards Merlin until they were within touching distance. Mordred slowly turned his head towards the dishevelled king- who was still slumped on the ground- before continuing. "Well then I suggest you take orders from you king and leave now before matters get any worse." He chuckled.

Merlin grinded his teeth and bravely pursued Mordred's threat. "Do you think I'm scared of you Mordred? Because we both know what _I_ can do- so I wouldn't push your luck just yet." Merlin thought he could hear a faint mumble coming from Arthur's direction, but Mordred suddenly stirred and released his stance on Arthur, raising his sword dangerously in Merlin's direction.

"Try me"

Merlin stumbled back slightly as Mordred twisted the swords hilt fashionably using his wrist- something Arthur would usually do in a fight to show off his sword skills. Merlin drew a sharp breath before he felt the cold metal dangerously kiss his own skin. "Oh, I wouldn't if I were you."

Merlin's sudden profound warning caused Mordred to fluster slightly. They both knew how powerful the young warlock was, and Merlin was using this as an advantage. No matter how courageous Mordred tried to be, Merlin could sense the druids fear witch entwined into his dark eyes. Mordred was scared of him.

He stared into Mordred's eyes for just a few moments before he breathed in heavily and took a step back. Mordred was looking at the floor, and slowly, he lowered the sword from Merlin's pale skin. His sword was now pointing in a similar direction to the ground he stood on. Merlin suddenly felt relieved, but what came next caught him off-guard. There was yet another long silence before Mordred spoke up.

"You should have listened to your King Emrys."

I all happened very quickly. Before Merlin could question Mordred, he suddenly felt a strong force knock him backwards, and soon he was hurtling through the air before landing heavily on the rockery below him. His vision blurred and suddenly he felt extremely nauseous. He could briefly hear someone call his name, but when he tried to get up; a sharp throbbing pain shot through his head like a thorn, and forced him back down again. Everything around him started to fade and his ribs ached. As the black spots started dancing furiously in the corners of his eyes, all Merlin could think about was Arthur as his breathing became laboured and he tried not to sink into the oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**WOW! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed my story so far! It means sooooo much! :D As promised, this chapter has a special dedication to Thomson, (check out his stories!) as he was the first person to review me! ;D But once again, thank you to EVERYONE who has reviewed so far! KEEP IT COMING PLEASE! :D**

**Can I also just say CONGRATULATIONS TO ****_COLIN MORGAN_**** FOR WINNING THE 'BEST MALE DRAMA PERFORMANCE' IN THE NATIONAL TELEVISION AWARDS THIS YEAR!- Well deserved after 5 long years! :D (Gutted Merlin didn't win for 'Best Drama' though... *sniff*) :'( **

**Apologies to anyone who got notifications previously saying this chapter had been posted- I had a few problems with uploading but now it's finally up! I'll try my best to update at least once a week! ;D**

**P.S- Please don't hate me for this chapter- It's more of a filler chapter if you like! It's Arthur's perspective of the battle, so not too much drama here- You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens next! (I know, I know- I'm mean aren't I?) *sheepish look* ;D**

**ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Merlin... :(**

* * *

Chapter 2

Arthur couldn't quite believe his eyes when suddenly all of Morgana's men that had previously been surrounding him were suddenly thrown backwards by a powerful force. It was absurd. It was when he turned around for the second time that Arthur saw it- a tall figure was standing above him on the rocks and held, what looked like a staff, raised in mid air. Before he even had time to inspect the mysterious silhouette properly, even had time to unsheathe his sword and turn to face the men, the same thing happened. This time though, Arthur had witnessed himself the bolts of lightning that flew forcefully outwards from the mysterious man's staff- knocking the men dead. Arthur could sense the bearded man's glare lock with his own although he couldn't clearly see his face. Did he know him? Although bewildered, Arthur came to one conclusion as he stood alone in the battle field. The mysterious man was a sorcerer- A sorcerer that had just saved his life.

As some of the remaining knights of Camelot came sprinting towards their king, Arthur ordered them to retreat. As the group headed towards the west border, Arthur took one last glance up to where the sorcerer was standing, and watched silently as he emerged himself into the darkness and disappeared. A resounding battle cry from his fellow knights brought him to his senses again before he returned his gaze back to the plain where more of Morgana's men had suddenly emerged from all imaginable angles. It was obviously a planned attack, but nothing he and his men couldn't handle.

But something wasn't right. His knights were falling like domino's rapidly around him, and within minutes, he found himself alone once again, apart from the odd knight that tried to attack him when he was off guard. As more and more of his men started to fall, a deathly silence filled the atmosphere. Hundreds, if not thousands, of Crimson red bodies were sprawled across the land, motionless- Most of whom had been his own faithful knights.

Arthur took a moment to study the bodies below him and hung his head briefly in respect to those who had fought for their kingdom, and sadly perished in the battle fighting for what they believed was right. Just as he was about to return to the eastern borders and towards the tents, he spotted one of Camelot's knights moving slightly in the crimson coloured liquid that surrounded him. He knelt next to the knight in desperation, but it was too late. His head lolled and his eyes rolled back as he slumped onto the ground, motionless. Arthur placed his hand on the knight's shoulder and sighed inwardly. It pained him to see so many loyal individuals in this state, but each and every one had proved themselves to him nevertheless- they had died protecting their king, and Arthur would be eternally grateful. But just as Arthur released his grip on the knight, he was suddenly aware of a presence lurking behind him in the shadows. Footsteps. A man's footsteps.

As being once the king's son, Arthur had trained since he was a small child to defend himself and fight against those who posed a threat to him. Because of this and the influence of many hunting trips he had pursued alongside his other knights, he rapidly grew to become one of the finest and most experienced fighters (alongside Sir Leon) Camelot had ever seen. The hunting trips had improved his co-ordination and he learnt to listen out for animals or bandits that were close to his radius during the trips. It was because of this that Arthur accumulated fast reaction times and sharp hearing. He knew in an instant when something or someone was close. Arthur had learnt and practiced many times the meaning of stealth, and it was a trait of the highest priority when hunting or fighting. It was the final piece of the puzzle that made him complete- certainly a skilled fighter amongst many.

As Arthur sensed the metallic footfall getting dangerously close to him, he cautiously wrapped his fingers around the hilt of Excalibur, tightening his grip on the sword immediately. With one sharp breath, Arthur eventually unsheathed the blade, twisting his body around fully as he rose. Within seconds, the clanging of blades deafened him momentarily, and he came face-to-face with his rival. But, as Arthur stared into the eyes of the dark-haired man that stood before him, he realised that this wasn't just one of Morgana's average men. He lost concentration for a moment as his eyes widened in disbelief. There, standing just a mere distance away from him was one of the most skilled sword fighters- apart from himself- Arthur had ever seen.

Mordred.

It took Arthur a moment to register his surroundings before he was suddenly taken aback by yet another strong attack from the druid. He quickly raised his sword in defense as the blades clashed together once again. Arthur felt his heart race unnaturally as he attempted to deflect Mordred's attacks, but he- and he alone- had foolishly helped the young man in his upcoming, and both men knew the other's weaknesses.

With determination to defeat the king once and for all, Mordred plunged forwards once again, catching Arthur off-guard as he found himself suddenly stumbling backwards. Arthur had dropped his defenses momentarily as he tried to keep his balance, but Mordred never missed an opportunity as he twisted his sword, striking Arthur in the lower torso. Arthur was taken aback as he winced in pain- the cut wasn't deep, but it was enough to weaken him and do some serious damage if it wasn't healed quickly. Words went unsaid as Arthur tried to keep himself steady. His vision had already started to become hazy and he was already feeling extremely nauseous.

But he wouldn't let Mordred win.

Nevertheless, the druid took advantage of Arthur's sudden loss of concentration as he thrusted his sword towards the king, causing him to fall as he attempted to defend himself. Then, for the first time since the two men had come face-to-face with each other, Mordred spoke up, a wide grin plastered across his face.

"Goodbye Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur felt too weak to respond. The injury in his side didn't look too deep when he first received it- and being king, he had received many serious injuries in the past, most of which had been _much_ worse than the one he had now. But something about the wound was growing increasingly more agonizing with every move he made, and he had lost a lot of blood from it already. He watched in despair as Mordred towered over him, his sword raised just above his right shoulder. As much as Arthur wanted to retort back, his throat felt drier than a sandpit- he was too weak to do anything in defense as he watched the vile, degraded man stand tall above him. Arthur had so many un-answered questions he wanted to ask the druid, but it was too late. If he was going to die by Mordred's hand in battle, then at least it wouldn't be in vain- he would die proud knowing that he had fought for everything he believed in and stood by as King.

Arthur believed had been successful in uniting Albion, and he hoped that the people of Camelot would remember their King as being a fair and just man- At least that's what he believed he had been. Gwen would rightfully rule the kingdom as Queen, Gaius would continue his role as court physician, and Sir Gwaine and Percival will be few amongst many to take role as 'head' knights, alongside Sir Leon who already embraced the role.

If they were still alive.

And then there was _Merlin_... His half-decent, dim-witted, completely useless manservant.

Other than being Gaius' ward, and training as his apprentice, there wasn't really much he was good at. Credit where it was due though, Merlin _was _rather good in assisting his mentor and- although he would _never_ admit it to him- his serving skills weren't really that bad either. Although he was the clumsiest servant Arthur had ever seen, Merlin was his only true friend. He would often confide in the secret warlock about many of his own personal problems and secrets. There was just something about Merlin's witty persona that made him different to other friends and family members close to him-Something he could not unearth amongst the likes of his father, Gaius, the knights... even Gwen.

Arthur felt like he could trust Merlin with his _life_.

But as the memories of his past came flooding back to him, Arthur realised something. He hadn't even said goodbye to Merlin. The last time he saw the servant, he told him he wasn't going to join the king on their trip to Camlann. Usually Merlin would accompany him on most trips without hesitation, even if the king had warned him it was too dangerous- and although Arthur would never admit it- he kind of enjoyed his friend's company.

However this time, the raven haired boy had rejected the trip, stating he had some 'errands to run for Gaius'. Arthur knew of course this was a lie, and it still puzzled him why he had rejected the trip. After much silent discretion about his servant's words, Arthur figured that whatever it was must have been fairly important to him, so he let the young man be.

Arthur let the thought pass as he embraced himself for what was next to come. He slumped to the ground, slightly leaning towards the left, where the blood from his wound continued to ooze though his chainmail. He squeezed his eyes shut, as images of Gwen, Merlin, the knights, Gaius, and even his father, materialised in his mind. As the images began to slowly fade away, so did his awareness. _'I'm Sorry' _was the last thing Arthur thought as he sensed the razor sharp blade of Mordred's swords edge closer towards him by the second.

This was it.

He hung his head low, and inhaled one last, deep breath. And that's when he heard the scream that sharply echoed from behind him.

"STOP!"

* * *

**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! Let me know your ideas of what you think will happen next! Will Merlin wake in time and if he does- what will he do? (Continued from chapter 1) ;D TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS PLEASE! **

**Oh, and I promise the next chapter will be longer! :D x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Once again, thank you for all your reviews- you seem to all hate me for my cliff hangers, but hopefully that's what makes a good story- right? ;D**

**As promised, there's a bit more drama and dialogue in this chapter for you (sorry, it was lacking in the previous one). Plus- this one is A LOT longer because I tried to cram lots of stuff into one chapter for you! There's a lot of Arthur/Mordred confrontation in here, plus a bit of Merlin/Mordred (more of that to come in the next few chapter though!) :D**

**As always please keep reviewing, it motivates me to write and upload quicker! Sorry you've had to wait a while for this chapter, but like I said, there was a LOT to write for this!**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Merlin, blah blah blah...**

* * *

Chapter 3

Arthur instantly opened his eyes as the scream ricocheted throughout the icy atmosphere- the voice sounded familiar. Very familiar. Before Arthur had time to attempt to turn his gaze towards where the cry had come from, the same bold voice spoke out with clarity.

"Mordred, please stop this! It doesn't have to end this way!"

Arthur had heard that voice before- many times. He recognised it in an instant. But it couldn't possibly be... no. The desperate warning had clearly taken aback the druid too, as his stance on Arthur had weakened enough to allow the young king to move slightly. It was then that he noticed Mordred's gaze wasn't upon his own any more. When Arthur cautiously followed his gaze and turned his head to the side, his heart dropped out of his mouth. There, advancing towards them and with pleading eyes stood a man he knew all too well...

_Merlin. _

His eyes widened in disbelief as the young man stood courageously in front of them. Of all the times his dim-witted servant decided to stupidly interfere, this had to be the most ridiculous of them all- What was he doing?! Arthur sighed heavily at the sight of his friend- he really did pick the most stupidest of times to show his face where he was not welcome. Mordred edged slightly away from Arthur as he frowned at the servant standing before him. Arthur could feel his icy breath as a wide grin spread across his face and he retorted back repulsively.

"Who are _you,_ to think you can control _me_?"

He watched silently as his friend's face twitched in anticipation. He didn't seem like the witty and useless servant Arthur was used to seeing every day- in fact, Merlin was acting very out of character. He watched as Merlin's nostrils flared out and he inched forward slightly in anticipation. Arthur observed his servant as his deep blue, glistening eyes finally locked with his own, causing him to stop in his tracks. As much as Arthur enjoyed Merlin's company, it was far too dangerous for him to get involved at this moment in time- he would surely get himself killed. Arthur swallowed a dry lump that had been formulating in the back of his throat as he opened his mouth and found the strength to retaliate.

"_Mer_lin... you crazy buffoon! Get out of...here... while you... while you still can!"

His struggled to get the words out, but as much as he tried to plead with his servant, it was no use- he should of learnt by now that Merlin never listens. The young man gazed at him with sympathy etched across his face, and sighed heavily before replying.

"Sorry Arthur, but you know I can't do that."

Arthur knew his servant all too well as he gave him an apprehensive look- There was no time for this. Inhaling deeply, Arthur attempted to warn the idiotic man again, but Merlin cut him short.

"No, Arthur- Stop. Just for once in your god damn life will you trust me?"

Merlin's words played at his heart strings. Many times in his life, Arthur had found himself trapped in a world between right and wrong. Merlin was his advisor- if he ever had any doubts; he would turn to his friend for advice and guidance, even if most of the time Merlin's kind words of wisdom seemed to fall on a deaf ear. But Merlin was right-

_Arthur really should have trusted him more. _

"Please. Arthur. - You know I never do as I'm told..."

Arthur pushed though the pain, as he managed a small smile. He had never known anyone who could be so selfless. From the very first moment they met, Arthur sensed there was something special about Merlin- even before he became his manservant. Merlin was there by his side no matter what- he had even drunk poison once under Nimueh's influence to save the young prince even if it meant risking his own life in doing so. He thought he was just a simple servant- that he didn't matter to anyone. But he was wrong. It had dawned on Arthur- like it had for many years- that although he would _never_ admit it to him, Merlin was his friend.

His _best_ friend.

Even when Arthur cruelly insulted Merlin and clearly hurt him emotionally by his spiteful words, he still came to save his own royal backside. Even now.

His thoughts abruptedly evaporated as he was deafened by a piercing scream from the dark-haired man standing tall above him. "ENOUGH!"

Arthur watched as Mordred slowly moved his sword away from his own, clammy throat, and although he relaxed slightly, he was still cautious of the man's stance upon him. He was advancing towards Merlin now, who still stood on the plain, composed and alert. As he attempted to move again, pain penetrated though his side- he had temporarily forgotten about the gash that had dyed his chainmail and soaked his skin. He winced as his vision started to become slightly impaired. '_Now is not the time to pass out.' _ He thought to himself as he heard muffled voices coming from Merlin's direction. As he glanced back up, Mordred's sword was no longer pointed at his own neck, but instead at Merlin's.

"Do you think I'm scared of you Mordred? Because we both know what _I_ can do- so I wouldn't push your luck just yet."

Arthur opened his mouth to retort to Merlin's own stupidity by trying to make himself sound clever- but his voice became muffled as his throat battled against the request. He had never felt so hopeless in his life. Then he suddenly became aware of Mordred advancing back towards him- his sword was no longer in contact with Merlin and he was staring at the floor. Arthur may have felt hopeless, but he could sense that Merlin was somewhat scared of the druid's sudden change in position- and so was he. He watched fearfully as Mordred finally spoke up.

"You should have listened to your King Emrys."

Arthur's face filled with horror as the druid sharply lifted his hand and Merlin was pelted backwards across the dusty plain, and landed heavily on the rocks a mere distance away. A resounding crack filed the air. Arthur gaped as Mordred slowly lowered his hand and turned back towards the king. This time though, despite the raw pain that caressed his entire body, Arthur screamed desperately out to his motionless friend, who didn't even stir.

"MERLIN!"

There was no answer.

* * *

Arthur was petrified. Being once a prince and son to Uther, Arthur had learnt since he was very young that courage, bravery, and stealth were the key to becoming a successful and great king. But out of all the times in his life when he had been poisoned, stabbed, enchanted and on the doorstep of death itself, Arthur had never felt so scared in his entire life- Not even when his father died.

There was nothing he could do.

As much as he yearned to help his friend, his whole body protested. The wound in his torso was growing worse, and his eyesight wasn't much greater either. It felt as though his bones had been turned to stone- or maybe they had? Either way, he was weak and vulnerable, and now with Merlin unconscious- he had absolutely no hope.

He glared at the druid who was now positioned above him once again. If only looks could kill. He writhed in anger and frustration as the man above him twisted his sword- a wide grin plastered across his face. Arthur composed himself as he barked back at the man through a clenched jaw.

"WHY?!"

He could feel anger bubble furiously inside of him as he tried to keep calm. It was impossible. When he received no reply from the druid, Arthur eventually became increasingly agitated and snapped.

"I said, Why?!"

In result of his own outburst, Arthur found himself chocking on his own words as Mordred finally spoke up, his mouth transforming into a suppressed pout. "Why _what_ Arthur?"

Arthur felt as if he was going to explode as his rage began to engulf him. However, he continued to plead with the man, all hope of good will was now long lost. "Wh-y are you ... you do-ing this? After every- everything... we've been through... to- together? You've changed so... so mu-ch."

Arthur struggled to get the words out as his throat tightened and a dry lump reformed in the back of it. Mordred's sword wasn't pointed at the king anymore- the druid knew he was too weak to fight back and used it as an advantage against him. Instead, he looked lost for a moment- deep in his thoughts, before he began to finally engage his stare back at the vulnerable king.

"I did this Arthur, because I was betrayed." Arthur immediately tensed at Mordred's words- He knew what he meant. The druid stepped closer before continuing, each word spoken concisely and slowly.

"There was but _one_ reason why I decided to spare your life in Ismere,- I owed you a debt, Arthur." Immediately, Arthur could feel his whole body tense as he remembered the events that took place when Mordred was just a small, seemingly innocent boy all those years ago and when he saved his life at Ismere. But the memories soon faded as the dark-haired man continued, now just a mere few inches away from Arthur.

"It was because of that debt, Arthur, that I began to trust you- To see you for the man Camelot had grown to worship over the years. There was a time when I would have willingly died for you- and I believed that you were a _good_ man, Arthur." There was a short pause before he added,

"I guess I was wrong."

It took Arthur a while to process the information- to try and slowly understand the reasoning behind Mordred's actions, but still it beguiled him. He had done everything for that man- how could he have been so foolish? But Mordred was right. After their encounter with the Disir, Mordred _had_ willingly risked his own life to save the king from a magical attack from the sorcerer's. It was by pure luck that the knight had recovered- or was it? After everything Arthur had done for him, this is how Mordred repays him? It didn't make sense. But after a short period of reflective thinking, there was only one conclusion Arthur could withdraw.

He should have listened to Merlin.

Arthur had always listened to Merlin's words of 'wisdom', but he had always neglected them. It wasn't until now that he realised his friend had been right all along. On many occasions, Merlin would have warned and advised the young king about his actions towards the druid- Merlin had always seemed awkward around the knight, but Arthur was too blind to notice any sudden changes in his servant's behaviour when he was around him. It was almost as if Merlin knew what would happen- almost as if he was trying to stop the future events from happening himself. But how did Mordred make a miraculous recovery when Arthur had gambled his life in return of Camelot's safety in front of the Disir? It just didn't make sense.

Arthur's thoughts were interrupted as he suddenly became aware of Mordred's heavy breath shadowing him. He looked up at the man, his glassy vision making Mordred seem like a distant silhouette above him. He swallowed before attempting to speak. His words were almost incomprehendable under his shallow whisper.

"I don't... understand"

At this, Mordred let out a suppressed chuckle. " Oh, don't pretend you don't know, Arthur. You know perfectly well how you betrayed me." When Arthur still didn't flinch, Mordred built up the composure to continue. " After everything I've done for you Arthur- I stood by you whilst you stood back and watched her _die_." Arthur knew instantly what Mordred meant- Kara.

"Kara was no... no friend of Cam-Camelot's. I'm sorry Mordred- the decision was.. it was hard, believe me, but it was the... the right thing to.. to do, for the kingdom and... and its people."

Mordred twitched and suddenly his eyes glistened with fresh reminisces of tears before he bellowed sharply. "KARA WAS INOCENT! She did nothing wrong!"

Arthur could feel his stomach tighten as he nearly choked on his words. "She tried to _kill_ me!"

Suddenly, Mordred's sword was once again pointed at the king's neck. Arthur could see the man's hatred as he writhed with anger- he looked fit to burst. Sharply, Mordred pressed the blade a little way into Arthur's skin, making a small dent in his neck- He could feel a small, warm liquid trickle down his neck. Arthur froze. Slowly, Mordred bent down closer as his voice grew to a suppressed whisper. Arthur could feel his icy breath brush his skin before the druid continued.

"She was my friend."

Arthur felt queasy as a sudden sense of guilt rushed over him. He knew how close Mordred's bond had been with Kara, and it was clear how much he adored her- just like he does with Guinevere. Arthur had tried to give her a second chance, for her to prove herself innocent and worthy in front of the court, but she had disregarded the opportunity completely. It wasn't Arthur's fault that she died- she had amended her own upcoming, and therefore had to face the consequences of her actions. But as much as it pained him to do so, Arthur couldn't ignore the law. He had no choice.

He looked up at his foe as sudden memories of their past together came flooding back to him all at once. _Their first meeting, how Mordred had spared Arthur's life at Ismere, Mordred becoming a knight, Mordred sacrificing himself in front of the Disir and his miraculous recovery, Arthur training Mordred to become a skilled fighter, Kara, Mordred betraying him, Mordred escaping, Mordred turning to Morgana, and now this. _

And that was when Arthur realised. Mordred was once a good man- he had risked his own life many times to save him, and now look where that loyalty and compassion had got them. They were once friends. Arthur looked up at the druid as his mind reeled with flashbacks. He cleared his throat before continuing.

"I know. And you were once mine, Mordred- just... just remember that."

At this, the man flinched. With one deep breath, Mordred ceased the grip on his sword and raised it above his shoulder, causing Arthur to flinch slightly as the cold blade withdrew from his skin. He clenched his jaw as he spat words out like venom.

" I may have been your friend once, Arthur. But not anymore."

At this, he lifted his sword higher, tightening his grip even more around the sword's hilt. Arthur felt hopeless. His side felt numb as he shifted on the rocky ground below him. He glared into the druids raging eyes for one last time. This was it. He watched helplessly as druid raised his sword, he inhaled one last deep breath before clenching his fists together and squeezing his eyes shut.

* * *

A second passed.

Two seconds.

Three.

And then he felt it.

A sudden gust of wind tugged at Arthur's senses as a loud yelp echoed above him, slowly becoming more distant by the second. He felt the ground shift slightly below him as he was met with the sharp sound of something crashing on the floor. It sounded like tinny metal, a blade perhaps- A sword.

Slowly, Arthur opened his eyes and looked up. In Mordred's place lay a singular silver blade, its metallic coating glistening in the sunlight. Arthur gathered by the particular fashion and shape of the sword that it was not his own- but Mordred's. The exact same sword that had been pointed at his neck just moments ago.

Before Arthur could make sense of his surroundings, the light around him quickly began to fade as the sky grew darker with black, brooding clouds. Another short gust of wind brushed past him and Arthur immediately twisted his neck to the side only to witness a large, misty fog formulating in the air. He steadied himself as the wind grew stronger, his sights set now not only on the wind, but the silhouette standing behind it.

"Ic bannan þis miht þæt god beforan atimbran an guma þrowian!"

As the unknown language echoed through the air, Arthur drew one conclusion. Whoever it was that was summoning the whirlwind was a _sorcerer_- A sorcerer who was now making the misty wind advance towards him with speed. Unsure of what to do, Arthur fidgeted as he tried to move away, but his body protested as the advancing wind forced him back down again. The man's silhouette now had his hand raised in mid air, but it still was impossible to see his face.

Suddenly, a hoarse cry from the opposite direction made Arthur freeze.

"Emrys!"

He instantly turned his head in the direction of the cry, only to find Mordred, urging his way towards the wind and himself. The druid's gaze was now fixed on the sorcerer beyond the whirlwind, who Arthur considered to be '_Emrys'_. Whoever this sorcerer was, Mordred knew him.

Arthur watched in awe as the druid reached out his own hand, and whispered foreign words of what Arthur believed to be in the old religion.

"ablinnan þis nu!"

Arthur was star-struck as suddenly Mordred's hand glowed blue, a small white light emitting from his palm. The whirlwind was now tumbling back towards the mysterious sorcerer, debris and dust brushing past the king. But before Mordred could react, more foreign language reverberated through the air, causing the prevailing whirlwind to repel back towards the druid.

"Ic her accigie ænne windreas!"

Everything happened quickly. Arthur gasped as within seconds the magical wind knocked Mordred his whole body propelling backwards before he landed with a piercing crash. Arthur froze, gobsmacked as the wind lost power and died down, dust and debris still coiling in its presence. Arthur watched as Mordred lay motionless on the ground, a sharp hiss suddenly filling the air, causing the remaining rocks from the cliff to come shattering down on top of the druid.

Arthur studied the situation for quite some time, before returning his gaze back to where the sorcerer stood. Mist still cowered around him before it gradually cleared, causing Arthur's sight to regain its focus. Slowly, the haziness evaporated and Arthur concentrated as the mysterious silhouette revealed itself. However, what Arthur saw was completely incomprehendable.

The sorcerer slouched slightly as Arthur watched him lower his hand and his blazing gold eyes slowly lost their colour as they returned back to their original form. His raven hair looked familiar as he sighed heavily, his whole body violently shaking as he panted and his gaze eventually met with the awe-struck kings.

Arthur knew those eyes. He knew that raven hair. He knew that familiar brown jacket and blue neckerchief- He would recognise it anywhere. Arthur struggled to maintain his composure- He knew this man all too well. But it couldn't be...

_Merlin._

He watched in disbelief as his servant attempted to advance towards the king, stumbling in the process. Unable to comprehend what he just witnessed, Arthur hastily pushed himself backwards, but stopped as his side protested the movement and he ended up slouched on the ground once again. Arthur was beclouded as his emotions danced in an array of mixed colours. He watched silently as tears filled his servant's eyes and he started to shake even more, his stare now fully fixed on his own. But before Arthur could react, Merlin staggered forward and gasped, a single tear now trickling down his stained face.

"I'm... I'm sorry... Ar- Arthur"

Much to Arthur's horror, he watched in shock as Merlin sunk to his knees before him, and with one final breath, collapsed in exhaustion onto the rocks below.

* * *

**Ooooh! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! - Oh, I'm so mean aren't I? ;D**

**Please keep reviewing! :) x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N****:**

**Thank you for all your reviews, follows and favourites- I hope you're all enjoying the story so far! :) All your reviews are wonderful, and I know I keep on saying this, but please KEEP REVIEWING! It really does bring a smile to my face when I see all of your lovely comments :)**

**Apologies for the late update and some of the spelling mistakes and errors in the last chapter, but for some reason FanFiction won't save the edits I've made to the chapter, so it will have to stay as it is until it will let me change it- sorry! :(**

**You'll be pleased to know that I've decided to be nice with this chapter, so it WON'T END ON A CLIFFHANGER! (Although I'm not promising there won't be any more in future chapters!) ;D * Cue Morgana's evil grin* **

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Merlin- if I had, then the ending of series 5 would have gone something like this story... **

* * *

Chapter 4:

It took Arthur a while to comprehend the situation that had just unfolded before him- the situation that would change everything.

_Merlin was a sorcerer._

Arthur didn't know what to feel. It was strange. Until now, Arthur didn't even think it was possible to feel so many emotions all at once- and the feeling was overwhelming. _Hate, betrayal, shock, confused, anger, upset, concern. _It was all there- every emotion you could think of and more.

It was Merlin who was the sorcerer. It was Merlin who defeated Mordred. It was Merlin who had abandoned Arthur before the battle. It was Merlin who had lied and betrayed him. It was Merlin who was the old sorcerer in the battle. It was Merlin who had scared the dragon and killed Morgana's men. It was all _Merlin_.

But the thoughts were quickly reserved as Arthur suddenly remembered Merlin's immobile state in front of him- _It was also Merlin who had just saved his life. _Arthur tried to contain the anger and betrayal that enveloped him, as he gazed at his servant's still form on the ground. Despite what his head what telling him, he had to trust his instinct and listen to heart- after all, Merlin was still his friend. His _best_ friend.

Arthur didn't want answers- not now. Right now, all that mattered to him was that Merlin was safe- He could demand answers later.

Slowly, Arthur pushed himself up from the damp ground, a sharp pain erupting in his side once again as he did so, causing him to wince as more warm liquid oozed through his chainmail. But as much as his body protested the movement, Arthur fought through the pain as he hauled himself up-right and leant heavily against the rocky cliff face surrounding him. His vision became impaired momentarily as he steadied himself, clinging onto the rocks around him for support. He eyed his servant once more before carefully stretching out towards him, stumbling slightly as he advanced further.

His emotions were still scattered as he dropped to his knees beside his servant, surveying his still form for the first time properly. Merlin was lying awkwardly on his side and his skin was extremely pale- a little _too_ pale for Arthur's liking. His face glistened as a sheet of sweat blanketed his features, his raven-black hair now plastered to his forehead like a wet mop.

"Merlin?..."

Anxiety and worry now overwhelmed Arthur, as he whispered his friends name softly, only to receive no reply. Gently, he shook his friend by the shoulder and tried again, this time not helping but to sound more concerned and anxious.

"Merlin! _Mer_lin, wake up you _idiot_!"

Nothing.

It was when Arthur shifted his grip underneath Merlin's head that he suddenly became aware of a warm liquid trickling through his fingers. And then he remembered. _Mordred's attack. Merlin impacting the rocks. His servant's still state when Arthur cried his name. Merlin not responding. Merlin not moving. _ Arthur squeezed his eyes firmly shut as flashbacks began to invade his mind. He wished that he would never have to witness something like that ever again- the thoughts would surely haunt him forever.

Slowly, Arthur lifted Merlin's head higher and moved his hands to inspect his servant closer. The blow to his head was deep- the side of it soaked with a crimson sticky liquid, with some of it staining small parts of his hair by his ear. Arthur grimaced as his gaze shifted to a small puddle that had formed on the ground beneath him- Merlin was losing a lot of blood, and that was never a good sign.

He studied his friend for a moment before remembering the resounding crack that had filled the air before Merlin was rendered unconscious. Hastily, he rolled his servant onto his back before pressing his fingers down gently on his ribs, checking each one in turn- he wasn't surprised when he diagnosed that at least one of Merlin's ribs were broken. That, alongside the increasingly dangerous amount of blood loss inflicted through his head wound, only made matters worse.

With great care, Arthur lifted his servant's unnaturally still body and propped him against his chest, supporting his head with his left arm as he pressed down against Merlin's neck with two fingers and waited.

Five seconds passed.

Nothing.

Ten seconds.

Still nothing.

Arthur frowned, refusing to believe the nightmare that was unfolding before him. Too many innocent men had died in the battle already- he couldn't bear to lose any more.

_Especially not Merlin._

Arthur didn't know what to think or feel. Of course he was angry that Merlin had lied to him all these years- he almost knew Merlin better than he knew himself. But this was _Merlin-_ sorcerer or not, he was still his friend, his advisor. But it occurred to Arthur that Merlin was more than just a friend. Ever since he had stepped foot in Camelot, Arthur knew there was something special about the boy- he just couldn't put his finger on it at the time- But now he knew. Merlin would stand by him no matter how dangerous the circumstances- his selflessness always getting the better of him.

_"If I die, will you call me a hero?"_

_"Probably."_

_"Thank you for saving my life."_

_"You would have done the same for me."_

And it was true. The words played in the back of Arthur's mind as he gazed down at his lifeless friend hanging limply in his arms. Merlin was what grounded him to this earth; helped him to see right from wrong- and if it wasn't for Merlin, Arthur wouldn't be where he was now.

_"I swear I will protect you or die at your side"_

He didn't break his promise.

As the words reeled in his memories, Arthur couldn't help but let a single tear trickle down his face as it landed delicately on Merlin's ripped neckerchief, which now hung loosely around his neck. He pulled his friend closer to his chest and rested his forehead against Merlin's own. It was cold. Too cold. Arthur let out an exasperated sigh as he squeezed his eyes shut and pleaded with his friend one last time.

"Merlin, please. Don't do this to me..."

Arthur found himself choking on his words as the thought of death crept up on his conscience. He didn't want to lose him- he couldn't. As much as Arthur refused to believe it, there was no escaping the truth. _Merlin was dying- _and there was nothing he could do. He buried his head into Merlin's chest as he allowed another tear to escape subconsciously. But it was too late- Merlin was already gone.

"I'm sorry Merlin. What I said to you... back at Camelot- I didn't really mean it. You... you really _are_ the bravest man I've ever met. You're not a coward Merlin, and I'm sorry that I mistreated you. You clearly weren't such an idiot as you made out you were..."

As much as wished for Merlin to respond, it was useless- the boy still didn't twitch. Arthur let out a pained sigh as he buried his head further into Merlin's chest. He wished he could have told him. Of all the times Arthur had spent mocking Merlin, he had never really given his friend the recognition he deserved. It wasn't fair- and now it was too late.

He would have to tell Gaius. Oh god. At least then he could give him a proper burial- something Gaius would appreciate after everything his ward- who he treated like a son- had done for him. He deserves that at least. Right now, Arthur didn't care if Merlin was a sorcerer- he was still _Merlin. _ The same Merlin that greeted him every morning for breakfast. The same Merlin who polished his armour. The same Merlin who constantly made witty jokes. The same Merlin who accompanied him on quests, no matter how dangerous the circumstances. The same Merlin who had just saved his life.

He was still the same old foolish, selfless, and clumsy servant Arthur had always known and bonded closely with over the years. But above everything, there was one thing Arthur wouldn't change for the world- one thing that had an unbreakable bond that even _sorcery_ couldn't fracture.

_Their friendship_.

Even though Merlin had been lying to him all these years, there was no denying it. Merlin was his _best friend_, and nothing could ever change that. At least that's what Arthur believed.

"Ar...tr"

Like a flash, Arthur jerked his head up from Merlin's chest as a faint whisper broke out into the hushed air.

"Merlin?"

Arthur shifted his position as he tightened his grip around his servant. His lips were dry and cracked, and his skin was even more ghostly pale than before. He watched in anticipation as Merlin's mouth twitched slightly and his eyelids shifted ever so slightly open to reveal the eyes Arthur never thought he'd see again.

However, Arthur soon realised they weren't the normal deep, crystal-blue eyes he was used to seeing, nor were they glistening a vibrant golden colour like how they had been when Merlin used magic. Instead, they were glassy and filled with nothing but emptiness- a dull shade that complemented his pasty skin. He watched as Merlin's eyes wandered slightly- he was clearly struggling to focus.

"Ar... tr... Arth.. ur... Arthur?"

Arthur watched as his friend weakly stuttered his name, his face twisting in pain as he clearly struggled with the words.

"I'm here Merlin, I'm here."

It was when Arthur shook the young warlock gently that his eyes finally rested upon his own gaze and a small smile formed across his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but was suddenly attacked by a fit of violent coughing as he began to inhale sharp, pained breaths.

"Arthur... I'm... I'm so-rry"

"_Mer_lin_..." _

"Arthur... Tell... tell Gaius that I... I'm so-rry too"

Arthur clenched his jaw in anticipation as a single tear trickled down Merlin's cheek and his eyes met with his own once again. His voice sounded hoarse and his breathing was beginning to become more and more laboured with every breath he took. It pained him seeing Merlin like this. Arthur was so used to seeing his servant being his bright and cheerful witty self, and now it seemed as though he was a completely different person- it wasn't like the Merlin he knew at all- almost like he had become a ghost.

"_Mer_lin, shut up and listen to me- You're not going to die." He watched helplessly as more violent coughing fits took over Merlin's body and he began to shake under his grip, causing his breaths to become even more pained and ragged.

"Just... just leave me here..."

"_Mer_lin..."

"Artr... pl..please" Merlin's body was now trembling even more than before and his eyelids were starting to droop.

"Merlin, you know I can't and _won't_ do that..."

"Artr..."

"No, Merlin. Now's not the time to get all sentimental on me, ok? You may think I'm a prat, but I'm not going to just leave you here to die."

He watched as another tear ran down Merlin's face and soaked into the blue material hanging loosely around his neck. "But... but I have... ma..._magic_, Arthur. I... I'm so sorry I ... I wish I could of told you be- before, but I... I only ever used it to... to protect you Arthur. I Promise. "

At this, Arthur let out an exasperated sigh and hung his head, trying to compose himself. "Yes Merlin, I know- and don't think I'm not fuming, because I am, believe me! But... but that doesn't change the fact you're still my friend. I know I've never really said it to you before, but... I _do_ care about you, Merlin. Sorcerer or not. "

At this, Merlin managed a smile, but it quickly vanished as his gaze shifted, causing a small frown to develop across his brow. Arthur looked on in confusion as his servant attempted to sit up, but it only caused him more pain as he winced and slumped back down again, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Merlin, just stay still..."

Arthur tightened his grip around Merlin's waist to make him as comfortable as possible, and watched silently as his servant nodded towards him, inhaling a pained breath before opening his mouth again to speak. His eyes were fixated somewhere upon Arthur's chest. "Yo..Your woun...wound, Artr- let.. let me he...heal it."

Arthur heaved a sigh in annoyance at his friend's gesture. It amazed Arthur how selfless one man could be- even when he was dying, Merlin still managed to put other's before himself. Just for once in his life, Arthur wished Merlin's selflessness wouldn't always get the better of him. When would he learn to do as he's told, just for once?

"_Mer_lin- no. I won't let you"

"Arthur, you...you need to get your... yourself back to... back to Cam... Camelot. Just let me... let me do this, pl...please."

"Merlin, I told you-_ no_."

He eyed his servant as his hand steadily reached out towards Arthur's side, his eyes now full to the brim with fresh tears.

"Stop being a p... prat..."

Before Arthur could retaliate, foreign words were already escaping Merlin's lips as a faint blue light emitted from his palm.

"_Forbærning þes bealubenn æt fullwer cræft..."_

Arthur watched in awe as Merlin's iris' flickered gold once again- just like they had done when he killed Mordred. The glow wasn't as strong as before, but the spell had taken effect almost instantly nevertheless. Arthur winced as suddenly his side erupted with a warm, tingling sensation. He gaped, open mouthed as the blood that had previously soaked through to his chainmail was now steadily disappearing until all that was left was the original tinted- grey metal resurfacing from underneath. Not only did Merlin's magic seem to cease the numbness of his wound, but Arthur felt the adrenaline being vigorously pumped through his veins- as if all of his energy was being restored. The sensation was completely eccentric.

As the glowing light that surrounded his lower body began to gradually fade, Arthur couldn't help but observe himself in awe. His injury now only felt like a small, harmless scratch compared to the excruciatingly painful gash that he had conceived in what felt like moments ago.

But his attention was soon diverted as Merlin suddenly stirred, another fit of violent coughs seizing his body as he shifted awkwardly underneath Arthur's grip. Arthur watched in horror as he wheezed, his eyelids fluttering as they struggled to stay open. He could feel Merlin's breaths getting more ragged as he tightened his grip around the young warlock.

"Merlin? Merlin, come on you idiot- stay awake!"

The only response the king got was a small hum as Merlin started to lose his battle with consciousness once again, his eyes slowly slipping closed as Arthur surveyed the final rise and fall of his chest. Arthur froze as within seconds, Merlin's body went limp underneath him, his head lolling backwards as he ceased to breathe.

"Merlin?"

Arthur hoarsely swallowed a dry lump that had formed in the back of his throat as he shook his friend, lightly slapping the side of his face.

"Merlin?... Merlin!"

No matter how hard he tried, the king got no response from the young warlock. As he surveyed the form of his unnaturally still servant, Arthur willingly let a single tear escape as it slowly carved a small river down his cheek. He shook his head, burying it in his hands as he wiped the tears away from his face. The thought of losing Merlin had aroused Arthur many times before, but now the time had come to pass, Arthur didn't know what to do. Never did he want to imagine what life would be like without his best friend by his side. He would be nothing without Merlin.

Arthur wasn't sure exactly how long he had been gazing at his servant, pleading for him to wake up. He longed to see those familiar eyes again. To see that smile that greeted him every morning when he woke up. Squeezing his eyes shut, Arthur descended into the world of nothingness momentarily- emptying his mind to block out the visions of the nightmare he was living in. It was the only hope Arthur could cling onto, and he believed that when he would wake, this nightmare would be over and everything would be back to normal, just like how it used to be.

He would be back in Camelot with Guinevere by his side , Merlin would be serving him just like he did every day. All this bloodshed would be over and the citizens of Camelot could live their life knowing that a peace treaty had been fully occupied. Albion would be united- there would be no more wars, and Arthur could rein as King knowing that he had built a kingdom that was fair and just. No more lies. No more hatred. No more fighting. _His father would have been proud of him._

But the visions soon dissolved as he opened his eyes once again, only to be met by the harsh reality of his situation. He turned his head to gaze at his servant, but his heart melted when he witnessed the same pale face staring back at him. As much as Arthur wished it had, nothing had changed. He was living the nightmare- and there was nothing he could do to escape it.

Never in his life had Arthur felt so alone- so helpless. Without Merlin, where would he be? He needed Merlin in his life, even if he was a sorcerer. He had witnessed how sorcery could change people- how it could be used for evil. It was because of magic that Morgana had grown to become a ruthless, manipulating and power-thirsty priestess, which shadowed from the innocent sister Arthur had grown up with since he was a small child. Yes, Sorcery can change people, but surely it had more purpose than to be just be used only for evil? They say that trust is a two edged sword- maybe magic was the same.

If there was any glimmer of hope left in Arthur's heart, it was the fact that he wouldn't give up on Merlin. He couldn't just leave him there, and he knew the young servant would do the same if the tables had been turned.

He had to try.

So, without hesitation, Arthur gently lifted the limp warlock off the ground, being careful not to damage his ribs any further. He rested Merlin over his shoulder, using his arms to support the warlock's weightless body as it hung limply from underneath his grip. He took a fleeting look in all directions until his gaze fell upon a valley leading the eastern borders of Camlann and towards the woods. He composed himself as he whispered into his servant's ear.

"Your'e going to be alright, Merlin. I promise."

And with that, he turned his heel in the direction of the woods as he headed towards Camelot, holding onto the hope that Merlin wasn't completely gone.

* * *

**So there we have it- Chapter 4! Please feel free to drop in a review if you wish- I'd love to know what you think will happen next! :) x **


End file.
